


Copper Colored Confusion

by Angeleyz4ever



Series: May the Force be with us all. [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aldertree is a traitor, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, First Meetings, M/M, Maryse is a good parent, Other, Planet Corellia, Planet D'Qar, building storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeleyz4ever/pseuds/Angeleyz4ever
Summary: “Why are you near this ship?” Izzy asked.  She watched as they put their hands on the helmet moving as if to take it off.  Bending forward slightly the helmet dropped to the ground, startling the Princess; however as the person stood back up flipping a fiery red ponytail backwards, it was no longer the sound that shocked her.** Night Ranger Squadron Leader Isabelle Lightwood comes face to face with the one thing she cannot win against... and for once she doesn't want to.**





	1. Wayward Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is a second part of a series that I am doing. It is really for my best friend. Started off as something else and it morphed. It may not be to your liking but after 37 years of faithful and continued friendship, promising her I would write her a story.... I figured why not. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by Angels....
> 
> May the force be with you and good hunting!

Maryse Lightwood is pacing.  Pacing in her sanctuary and waiting.  She hates waiting.  She used to be a woman of action in her everyday life, now as the Queen and current leader of the Rebellion based on D’Qar she needed to be level headed at all times, which meant waiting.  She did not like it but it was her only recourse.

As her feet pounded back and forth, lost in thought she did not hear the quiet steps that approached her.

“Mother?” The quiet request for attention immediately pulls her from her thoughts.   
“Alec! Have you heard anything? Please tell me you have word on what has happened to your sister.” A worried frown twists her beautiful features causing Alec to stutter his words.

“N- n-no.” Alec clears his throat, trying to calm his over active emotions, pulling from his training to still his inner turmoil. “No.  Last word was that the Night Ranger Squadron had taken on fire from the Black Squad and disappeared.  I sent word to Jace. He has Maia with him and they are scouring the planets for any word or sign.”

“Thank you, son.  I think I will try to rest now but if there is any word…” Maryse reaches up and places her hand on her oldest sons’ cheek, her sentence trailing away, her concern evident by the tremble of her fingers.

 “She is the best Squadron leader we have. She will be fine.” Alec takes his mother’s hand as he smiles gently.

“I truly fear for the man or beast that would dare try and keep my sister from her wardrobe.” Alec teases, trying to assure his mother.  She nods and retires to her chambers, leaving Alec to watch with worry at her retreating back.  

Of course, while Alec was attempting to find out where his missing sister was, she herself was hiding behind a metal crate.

Isabelle Lightwood did not like to be toyed with.  **_No,_** she did not! Normally she did the toying.

She was not happy that one of her best pilots had been shot down, did not like that, while in recovery of said pilot she had been spotted, and was now hiding from Storm Troopers.  At least her pilot was tucked away in her ship, so he was safe.

The Stupid Troopers, Izzy thought to herself with a smirk.

They showed up as she was evaluating the ship to see if she could get it flown out or if they had just lost another one to the Empire.  She hated to abandon another fighter ship, they had lost too many lately.  Plus everyone knew that troopers lacked intelligence and were almost droid like soldiers. It should not be long before she could finish her evaluation and decide on her course of action.

She watched as two of the three troopers moved away from the ship and preceded to their speeders.  Izzy could not hear what was being said but it looked like one was staying behind.

‘Fucking great,’ she thought to herself. ‘Gotta do what you gotta do!’ Izzy reached down for her blaster and slowly made her way over to the ship.  She stopped and watched as the trooper looked over the ship.  A shocked look crosses Izzy’s face as she realizes that said trooper is doing a flight check on the ship.  Well the hell with that!  We can’t have that.

 _Now can we?_  Izzy grumbled under her breath. 

Standing up, Izzy drew her blaster aimed and shouted at the white armored covered back.

**_“Stop or I’ll end you.”_ **

VVVVVVVVVV

The Millennium Falcon shot out of hyper-drive and slowed to drift over the planet below.  The pilot scanned the area for any Imperial activity and after finding nothing dangerous, made motions to land the ship on the planet below.

“Maia! I’m going to set us down outside of Cat’s Place. Be ready for anything.” Jace Wayland yelled back to his co-pilot and friend.

“On it boss!” Maia retreated to the back of the ship preparing the weapons they will take with.

Jace maneuvered the great ship around, gently setting his baby down with barely a thump.  The dust of the planet Jakku billowing around them.  He shut down his ship and made for the back ramp.  Seeing Maia ready, they walked down the ramp and headed toward the bar the locals enjoyed.  If anyone knew about the Princess, it would be Cat.

Cat’s Place was a known criminal and scavenger hangout.  Buying, selling and trading went on in the shadows and information flowed to anyone for the right price. If it were important information, Catarina would know.  To most who knew, she was just a woman who owned a lucrative bar in an untamed part of Jakku. To those who were allowed to know the real Catarina Loss she was a loving, caring and protective woman who spied for the Rebellion against the Dark Lord and the Emperor.  Protected by the Rebellion and criminal, the Empire had left her alone, using her bar to get information when necessary. Of course, when they did it was usually information that was also in Rebel hands.

Jace and Maia made their way into the bar. Immediately Jace spots the lady he needs to speak with.

“Maia, listen around. Do not mention who we are looking for, just a rebel fighter. I’m going to talk to Cat.”  Maia nodded and made her way to a table full of known bounty hunters a smile on her face.

“Hi boys! Who’s buying?” Maia sits on a particular hunter’s knee, laughing and nodding.

Jace shakes his head as he moves over to Cat. “Can we talk?  I need you.” Cat’s eyes widen at that but she quickly recovers.

“Well darling, it has been too long!” Cat purrs at Jace as she drapes herself around him. “Come on baby. Let’s go catch up in private.” With that, she grabs his hand and pulls him into her private apartment in the back of the bar.  Turning she locks the door and with a giggle walks over to her personal bar.   

“So lover what can I do for you?” Cat smirks as Jace grimaces at her use of the term.

“Thanks Cat. Glad you understood what I meant.  I need help. Have you heard anything in regards to the missing Night Ranger squad?”

“You mean… the Princess?” Jace nodded and Cat groaned.

“So I have heard that there was a fighter that was shot down on a routine spy mission of the Empire.  It was on Corellia. They were trying to check the ships that were coming from the planet, when the fighters ran into them and there was an altercation. The fighters prevailed but they lost one. That is all I’ve heard.” Cat moved across the room now, she placed a hand on the younger man’s arm in comfort. “I’m sure the Princess is fine. Is there anything I can do?”

“The information was enough. Thanks Cat. I need to get back. If you need anything…” Jace let the offer hang as he went to move toward the door.

“Hey Jace you can’t go that way. It will blow the cover, give me a moment and I’ll have Maia meet you. Go out the side exit.” Jace nodded and without another word slipped out quietly into the night. Cat reached over and sent a signal to her partner at the bar. 

“Send the pretty lady packing.” 


	2. Copper Colored Confusion

Izzy looked over the trooper as she approached.  She really had never been very close to a Storm Trooper before and was cautiously moving. Something seemed off about this particular trooper.  The trooper held their hands out in a sign of peace and there was no blaster anywhere on them.

“Why are you near this ship?” Izzy asked.  She watched as they put their hands on the helmet moving as if to take it off.  Bending forward slightly the helmet dropped to the ground, startling the Princess; however as the person stood back up flipping a fiery red ponytail backwards, it was no longer the sound that shocked her.

Before her stood a small woman, encased in the rest of the trooper gear, smiling at her. Her red hair glinting in the Corellian sun was blazing with copper tones that made her porcelain skin even paler.  She looked warily at the rebel and tried a small smile.

Isabelle could not catch her breath at the sight before her.

“Hi. My name is Clary… Clary Fray and I’m trying to escape from here. Can you help me?” The woman fidgeted with a ring on her finger and worried her bottom lip between her teeth.  Izzy immediately thought that was endearing. 

_WAIT?! **WHAT?!?!?**_

Izzy shook her head at the thought.   _Focus!_

“Why? Why are you trying to escape and what from?” Izzy pushed not trusting this woman even though she did not look the Storm Trooper type.

“Someone is hunting me.  I do not know why this person is trying to find me. I just know that my parents gave me this ring and told me to take it to the Queen.  That she would be able to tell me everything. They told me to leave right then and not come back.”

“Did you go back?” Izzy asked, something telling her that the young woman was stubborn and wouldn’t stay away.

“Yes… I f-f-found them…” Clary’s voice shook with emotion. “They were dead. I didn’t know what to do so I ran. I just wanted to take the fighter to find where the Queen is. Can you… can you help me?”

Izzy looked at the younger girl unsure of her next move.  She needed to get the fighter back to base and something pulled at her making her want to help the girl. 

“Can you fly a ship?”

“Yes. My father works…w-w-worked for the plant.  I am a test pilot and recorder. I can fly anything; learn anything that has a manual.” Clary whispered the weight of her loss evident on her face.

“Alright, we are going to make sure this bird can fly and then we are going to hop over to Coruscant if we can get it in the air.  Can you do that?” At the girls nod Izzy lowered her blaster. “I suggest you get out of that stupid suit and grab the flight suit in the compartment behind you, while I check the ship.”

Izzy checked over the ship and it looked like it was minimal damage to navigation. They made quick work of repairing the ship and Izzy showed her where her ship was. She explained to Clary what she would need to do to lift off and follow her. 

As Izzy carefully made her way back to where her ship was hidden, she wondered if she hadn’t just handed the enemy the opportunity to infiltrate the Rebellion.  Sighing she climbed into her ship, keyed up her headset and gave Clary the code word and at once the two ships lifted up and set course for the planet Coruscant.  She would contact her brother and see if he could help her.

VVVVVVVV

Jace slowed the Falcon for decent when his communicator blared to life.  Code words created from childhood flowed across the system as he listed for the one clue he needed. _Brothers order._ The crackling voice stated. _The core is where you will find me._

Izzy! Jace thought.  As palace children Isabelle, Alec and Jace had not been allowed to go many places without guards so the three of them had pretended to be Jedi’s of the Old Order. Alec would retell the stories of Anakin Skywalker and the doomed Order that fell at the hands of the Sith Lord and Darth Vader.  When they grew, they used their vast knowledge of history to create codes within codes so no one but the three of them knew what was being said. 

She was on the core planet of Coruscant, the home of the Old Order of Jedi.  Jace reset the course on the Millennium Falcon and shouted orders to Maia to prepare for the Princess and crew if necessary.

Jace fired up the communicator and contacted Alec.  He needed to know Jace had located the Princess.

“Falcon to base, Falcon to base please respond.”

“Base to Falcon, we receive you.”

“Base, tell the crown the jewel is at the core of the old and the Falcon is on course to rendezvous.”

“Affirmative Falcon. Base out.”

Jace landed the Falcon near the two fighters that he recognized from his sisters squadrons.

Maia and Jace emerge from the ramp to the squeal of the princess as she runs and wraps her arms around her big brothers neck.

“I missed you!” Izzy exclaimed as Jace squeezed her in a bear hug.

“Well I missed you too.  Now please tell me everything.” Jace sat the princess back on her feet then moved towards her fighters.

“Jace I need to introduce you to someone.  Come on out, he’s not going to bite you.”  Jace looked at Izzy in confusion.  He knew all of her fighter pilots, why would she need to introduce them.  A movement out of the corner of his eye pulled Jace up short. Diving in front of his sister blaster in hand, he went on full alert.  “JACE NO!! Put that away! Its just Clary.”

“Clary? What or who is a Clary?” Jace shouted as he swung on his sister.

“I’m a Clary and I’m a who. You must be Jace Wayland Bounty Hunter extraordinaire and brother to Princess Isabelle.” 

Jace looked at the small framed woman who had just emerged from the building.  She held his gaze steady only her shy voice held any clue to her anxious state.

“Well I am Jace Wayland.  Izzy, are you out of your mind?”

“Jace don’t start. You do not understand. Sit down and we can explain everything and then you can contact Alec and find out what to do.” He nodded at her, moving at her prodding and entered the building to sit and listen as Clary explained everything she knew.  As he listened intently, he noticed that his sister had inched closer to the younger girl and by the end of the story had her hand and was holding it in hers.

Jace agreed to contact Alec and see what to do from here. They agreed to stay over and get some rest with the idea that they would leave as soon as the fighters were completely repaired.  Jace asked Maia to stay with his sister for extra protection and he returned to his ship.

Jace was unsure how to get the information to Alec without leaking it to the Empire about the girl. If the story was true and she was being hunted then most likely the Empire wanted her.  He would just have to risk it so Alec could find out if the Queen knew what she was talking.

“Falcon to Base I need to speak with J1, please respond.”

“Falcon this is J1, do you have the jewel?”

“Affirmative, there are two and one has a ring. The ring is from the crown. Need orders.”

“Proceed with caution Falcon and bring home the jewel.”

“Falcon received, Falcon out.” Jace walked back to his bunk and lay down. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Even Hunters have a Heart

Jace woke to the sounds of a squawking communicator. “JACE DAMMIT GET OUT HERE!” The voice of his co-pilot sounded desperate as Jace ran to the back of the ship. Peering outside he sees why.

His sister, her companion and his co-pilot are all standing in a row being held by troopers.  Jace maneuvers the gun to point at the man who is ordering the troopers and opens the communicator to the outside of the ship.

“Drop your weapons and back away from them now!” Jace bellows as he moves the turret to show he is serious.

“I will shoot you before you blink. Turn around.” As Jace watches, his oldest nightmares come to life as the man’s slow grin widens.

“Hello, son. Please come out and join us. I was just telling these pretty young women that I needed to talk to you. Explain why I was going to take you all with me.” The man drawls out. 

“I want nothing to do with you Valentine; I am not your son.  My mother made sure I didn’t have to call you that before she _died._ Back away from them now or I start picking you off… _starting with you_!”

“You wouldn’t kill me in front of your sister, now would you? I mean that’s low even for a bounty hunter. The delicate princess and all.”  Sarcasm dripped from Valentines voice as Izzy struggled to get free from the trooper.

“ _Delicate_ my ass.” Izzy snarls. “Give me a blaster and we will see who’s delicate!” She huffs as Valentine smirks at her failed attempts.  Unknown to him, Jace used the distraction to angel the gun to get a better shot at Valentine.

“They are going to board their ships, if you make so much as a single move I’ll blow you all over the universe _FATHER!_  Move now girls…go!” 

The troopers looked at the gun and then at Valentine, unsure of what to do. Valentine lowered his blaster and nodded to them to release the prisoners. Maia moved towards the ramp…stopped, turned back around and swung!

**_Her fist connecting with Valentine’ face!_ **

Smirking as his nose spewed blood she ran at the ramp that was lowered from the belly of the Falcon.  Izzy and Clary made a run for the fighters.  

Once all three women were out of the way, Jace sent a blast from the laser into the wall by the troopers, sending debris falling all around them.  Screaming at Maia to get the Falcon in the air, he sent three more shots in to the surrounding area but he was too late as Valentine was already in his fighter and was gaining ground on the his sisters fighters.

“Maia, get us behind him!” Jace roared as he blasted the trooper’s fighters on the ground as the Falcon lifted off.

“Jace we have Tie Fighters coming in on our six!” Maia dodged laser blasts from the oncoming fighters. Jace ran up and pulled the ship controls. Maia was a good pilot but the Millennium Falcon was his baby and he knew what she could really do.

They broke out into space firing blasters and swirling in circles to avoid the blasts from behind. There were more Tie Fighters then Jace had anticipated but he had been in worse predicaments in the past.  Valentine was still hot on the girl’s tail when Jace got a lock on his ship. Firing, Jace missed the bulk of Valentines ship, hitting a wing tip and sending it swirling back towards the planet.  

Speeding fast behind the Night Ranger ships Jace watches as his sister’s ship and that of her friend, split and dive rounding up and merging in to almost one ship behind the fighters on Jace’s tail. Blasting, picking them off one by one with the help of Maia, the ladies worked like one mind.  Jace had never seen two pilots more in tuned with each other as his sister and her new companion.  

Finally, they had clear sailing.  Jace radioed his sister and set a course for D’Qar. All of them eager to see what mysteries the Queen could help them unravel from this mess.

VVVVVV

Alec ran from the Ops Center out to his mother’s chambers.  He had to let her know what he had received in the middle of the night and now from sources around the galaxy.

“Mother?” He asked as he entered her living area.  “I have news.”

“Izzy?” Maryse came dashing out of her chambers hope and concern darkening her eyes.

“Jace has her. They are on their way. He said something about there being two jewels.  As jewel is our word for Izzy but also woman, I think she has someone with her.  He also said something about that the one had a ring from the crown. That would be you mom. Do you have any idea what he means?”

“A ring? A girl and a ring? Oh, Alec this could be bad. As soon as they land, bring them directly here. Do not let them out of your sight. Do you understand?” Maryse demanded. Alec nodded and fled the room.

Alec waited for the mysterious stranger and his siblings to appear on the screens of D’Qar.  While he waited, he trained his mind and body, using the training of the oldest order of Jedi.  He needed to ground himself so he used memories to do so. He let his mind drift to his childhood, remembering…

While growing up, the siblings had all picked their paths early in life.  Alec being the first-born was given many options, but he only had one dream, to be the best Jedi he could be. He had worked on it his entire life. He dedicated himself to the oldest teachings from the Masters Yoda and Mace Windu.  He worked twice as hard as everyone around him worked, because he was a prince and hated that they felt him to be special.  His hard work paid off, he was now a Jedi Guardian and Weapons Master.  He was Guardian to the palace and specifically the Queen.  

Isabelle had also taken a page from the history books that Alec would read to them as children. She decided to follow in the footsteps of her hero Leia Organa and be a Rebel. Of course, Alec tried his best to talk her out of it, so she settled on being a fighter pilot and rose thru the ranks to lead the top Squadron for the palace.  The Night Ranger Squadron was the most elite fighter pilots the Rebellion had.  They could fly anything and had amazing fighting and flying skills.  His sister was the best of them all. 

Jace had come to them in the dark of night, his mother sick and scared, his father, a crazed man with a sadistic nature.  His mother, best friends with the Queen, had begged her for help and had given over her son for protection, as she knew she was going to die.  The Queen adopted Jace and never looked back; he was as much a Lightwood as Alec.  Unfortunately, Jace didn’t like palace life and decided that he needed a life of risk and adventure.

He had left, telling the family he would be back when he was something to be proud of and for a few years, Alec had thought he would never see his brother again. Then one day Jace burst into the sky, flying the fabled Rebel ship the Millennium Falcon, call marked as Jace Wayland Bounty hunter.  He offered to be a spy for the Queen, using his many contacts in the underworld to assist in the fight against the Empire.  The only drawback was that his profession was that of his biological father and he despised his father.  Often Alec wondered if this is why he chose that path.

Together they had weathered many storms, the hardest was the attack that had killed their father and left their mother a widow raising the youngest Lightwood.  Maxwell was as rebellious as Izzy, daring as Jace and had the calming demeanor of Alec.  He bested everyone at everything and yet he was humble and happy.  Everyone loved Max, especially his siblings.  


	4. Mysteries and Answers

Izzy could fly her fighter without any thought, which at that moment was beneficial, as she could not seem to think about anything but Clary.

At first, she had been wary but the more time she had spent in the younger woman’s presence she couldn’t help but think there was more behind her emerald eyes.  She knew Jace didn’t trust her but he didn’t know her like she did.

Did she know her? She thought she did.  A feeling bone deep just caused her to know that she was trusting and kind. She was nothing like the Empire and their allies.

They were fast approaching the rebel base; Izzy queued up her communication system and called in to the base below. 

“Base this is Night Ranger Leader, come in.”

“Ranger Leader we receive you loud and clear. You are clear for landing.”

“Base, please inform my family I’m coming home.”

“Ranger Leader affirmative, they are awaiting your arrival.”

“Ranger Two and Falcon this is Ranger Leader, follow me in descent we are going home.”

Ranger Two and Falcon confirmed and followed the leader ship as it descended to the planet. They decelerated coming up upon the base and taxied into the base.  The Ranger fighters, including the injured pilot exited the fighters while Jace and Maia shut down the Falcon.

Alec had been informed that they were landing. He had awakened his mother and had his orders. They were to go directly to her chambers upon arrival.

“BIG BRO!” Izzy shouted as she launched herself at Alec.  He grabbed her up in his arms, spinning her around and hugging her to him.

“Isabelle you had us out of our minds with worry.” He admonished her as he set her on her feet. “We need to get your cargo to mother, now.”

“Alec…she’s…” Izzy started to explain but Alec cut her off.

“Now Isabelle. It is very important that she get to the Queen, now. I do not know why so we are just wasting time.”

By this time Jace had joined them leaving Maia to deal with the ship.  Alec led the three of them into the Queens chambers, asking the staff to leave and removing the Royal Guard.

“Mother…” Isabelle squealed as her mother hugged her tight. “Mother, please….”

Finally, Maryse sat down and motioned for the four of them to sit.  Gathering her nerves, she decided it was best to start with the biggest matter, the Fray woman.

“Clary… you have a ring?” Maryse motioned for the young woman to come forward.  Clary stood, moving towards the Queen. Unsure of what to say, how to act, she simply nodded and extended her hand with the ring. 

Maryse held the hand closer, spinning the ring to look at the insignia.  There in all its glory was the image of her nightmares.  The Queen smiled at the woman, stood and walked to her chest. She retrieved a box and came back to her seat.

“Please sit down Clary. I have a story I need to tell you, about your past that will be hard to hear but necessary.”

So as they all looked on Maryse handed out a picture of her and her two best friends, one of them with their husbands and children. The last one was of a woman and a baby, with a letter.  She started with just the basics.

“I was best friends with two women, Joselyn Fairchild and Fay Crishi. This is us. We each married, I married Robert Lightwood, Joselyn married Valentine Morgenstern and Fay married Azazel Bane.  That is us with our children.  The last one is the important one.  You see on Alec, Isabelle and Jace’s hands, they all wear rings. The one you have matches Isabelle’s ring.  It’s my Lightwood ring. “

At this Clary’s eyes widened noticing that what the Queen said is true.  With trembling hands, she took the ring off and handed it to the Queen.  Maryse smiled, continuing.

“Jace has a different one because he is Joselyn’s son that I adopted before she died. It matches this one.” The Queen handed Clary a ring with an M on the crest. Clary looked confused as she looked at the ring.

“Joselyn was married to Valentine, Jace’s father. I hear you had a run in with him on your way here. They had another son, Jonathan. Valentine took Jonathan and gave him to the Empire when he was a child.  Joselyn took Jace and fled, coming here to the palace where she grew up.  She asked me to help her.  Not everyone here knows is that she was also pregnant. Valentine did not know that she knew of, so she lived here in hiding. We moved Jace in to the palace and started the process of adoption. Once the baby was born, we did not want Valentine to find out about the child so after that photograph was taken, she wrote the letter, gave me the ring and I gave my ring in exchange. We sent the baby to a family friend of my husband’s far from Valentine.  That baby was you Clary; the family was the Frays.  The only reason that you were ever to find out was if someone came after you. The ring was the key to your identity.”

“Jace is my brother?”  Maryse nodded and felt the heat of her adopted sons’ angry gaze on her.

“You have to understand that your oldest brother, Jonathan was special.  We all have connections to special lines to the Force.  He was given to the Emperor by your father. Jonathan is the Dark Lord. The reason that Josie ran in the first place, she did not know if Jace or you would have special gifts that he would do the same with.”  At this Jace looked down, breathing heavily trying to control his rage at a maniacal father whom he hated.  

Maryse handed Clary the letter asking, “So do you know if you have any gifts or special skills, dear?”

“I’m a recorder. That’s what my dad…um adopted dad called it. I can read anything and memorize it. He worked at the plant as a ship weapon designer with my best friend.  For safekeeping, they would have me memorize the plans instead of saving it until it was done. I know every ship, every weapon on that ship and the manual.  I was also a test pilot.  Is that special?”

Izzy nodded but Jace spoke up first. “Actually, it’s more than special.  The Empire would love to get that knowledge out of your brain. I don’t believe that he knows you’re his daughter, more that you have a preferred skill for the cause.”

At that, the Queen stood, wished them a nice night and retired to rest.  Izzy held out her hand to Clary and offered to let her bunk with her, being new. They would get her a room of her own in the morning. Clary smiled, taking her hand and followed her out of the room.  Alec watched as the two women walked away.

“Am I missing something, Jace?” Alec questioned his brother.

“I think our sister is smitten actually. She’s been acting like that since I found them.” Jace shook his head continuing, “Alec they giggle… all the time! It’s rather frightening to see our badass fighter flying sister giggle.”  Jace laid his hand on his brothers shoulder, gave it a squeeze and walked away heading towards his room.

 

VVVVVVV

Izzy left Clary in her room so she could read the letter in private.  Sitting on the bed, puts down the ring that Queen Maryse had given her Clary opens up the letter.  With a deep sigh, Clary began to read.

_Dearest Clary,_

_I wish I could have seen you grow into the beautiful woman I know that you are going to be. I need you to understand that your father was not always a horrible person. When I met him, he was a part of the Royal Guard and was so happy and handsome.  Something changed in him; he became power hungry once he realized that your older brother was special. I knew I couldn’t trust him with your other brother and you. Maryse is one of my oldest and dearest friends. I am sorry if you are reading this; because that means that, you are in danger. Trust Maryse and her family. They will be there for you._

_I love you my precious daughter._

_You mother,_

_Jocelyn_

Wiping at the tears falling from her eyes, she reaches out grabbing the ring; she places the ring on her finger.  It feels heavy but fits as if made for her.  The ring, representing the mother that she will never know, covered with the crest of a father that will kill her if he has to.  Moving the letter off the bed, she lay down, closed her eyes seeking the only peace she has felt in days.


	5. Flights of Fancy

Clary slowly opened her eyes as she woke up for the day. Her mind registers Izzy’s sleeping form behind her. She sighed. She had never felt as at home as she has since entering the palace. It felt as if a piece she didn’t know was missing had fallen into place in her heart.

Clary figured part of that was due to the gorgeous body currently plastered to her back. She was bowled over by the squadron leader. Just her proximity to Clary made the blood in her veins rush to her head, sending all kinds of sensations to her nether regions.

Extracting herself from the dark haired beauty, Clary pulled on pants and made her way to the kitchen to find food. Passing a large window that over looked a vast courtyard she stopped to see the spectacle below.

Alec and the blond man that Izzy called Jack?  Jim?  Hmmmm Jace… were sparring.  As the redhead stared, she realized that Alec must be a Jedi, as his weapon of choice was a light saber verses that of his opponents.  The other man used an Electro staff, which for those who did not know how to wield could be deadly just to hold. She watched as they moved over the same pattern over and over, trying to perfect the movement.

“He’s a weapons master.” Clary jumped at the announcement coming from her side. She had been so involved watching the two men she had not even heard Izzy approach her.

“We were all trained as rebel fighters; well I forced them to train me.  Once we were older, Alec took to the ways of the Jedi following in the path of Grand Master Mace Windu, I pushed myself into the squadrons and taught myself how to out maneuver and out gun every man on the base but Jace, he wanted to train on everything. He pushed himself farther than either one of us.  He learned how to pilot then fight using the X-Wings and at the same time mastered every weapon he could use. He took to the staff to spar with Alec because he couldn’t use a saber.  No one can wield a staff better than my brother can.  Than one day he up and left, said he would be back when he could figure out what he wanted or needed to be.  He came back a few years later a bounty hunter with none other than the legendary ship, the Millennium Falcon.  Now he secretly works for the Queen and does bounty hunting as a cover.”

“Jace keeps dropping his left shoulder when he leans in for the strike. “ At this Izzy watched her brothers’ spar trying to see what the other woman caught.

“I don’t…” Izzy trailed off still looking for the drop.

“I see patterns and changes in patterns.  It’s part of my abilities, my brain see’s patterns and how they work, what changes someone does if the pattern is repeated.  My mind sees it as a picture. I can read a manual and know everything that the item can do, which is why I became a test pilot for the plant.   My father discovered when I was really young that if he gave me the schematic of a ship and the manual, that I could test the prototype as if I had created it myself.  After a while, I started seeing patterns in the schematics that would cause problems and so I drew what I saw in my head. My best friend then would create what I had drawn and the new ship was like a hybrid model.  Together we created technology that could bring a planet to their knees.  My dad was worried that the Empire would find out and come after us for our abilities, guess they were right. “

Izzy wrapped her arm around the smaller girl and directed her towards the living area. As they approached, they heard the men bickering over Jace dropping his shoulder. This caused the girls to go into a fit of giggles, which caused both men to glare at them.

“So what is the plan today, ladies?” Alec asked as he took a seat.

“I’m taking Clary up in the X-Wing and see what she has in the seat of one of my birds. Also, mother wants us all there for lunch.”  This was met by groans all around as well as a giggle or two.

VVVVVVV

“Ranger Leader, this is base, you are cleared for trials.”

“Ranger Two this is Leader. You heard him… let’s go!”

The two fighters lifted off and Izzy ran Clary through all the basic trials that she could think of. It was time for the real test. Finally, she pushed the girl into advanced flying for fights.

Izzy took her ship into a short dive, pulling out and spinning into a tight spin, pulling outwards into a large sideways loop. Figuring it would take a few attempts for the younger girl to get it right Izzy was shocked, when not only did she finish the example but she added on her own flair by adding a climb and crest over loop, pulling up right in line with the leader.

“Leader this is Ranger Two, anything more advanced?”

“Base this is Leader, returning to base.”

“Leader any issues to report.”

“Yes, Ranger Two needs a face to face lesson.”

“Leader, we do not copy, repeat.”

“Landing base, Leader out.”

The fighters land, pilots leaving their plans moving towards each other.  Grim determination and something else was written on the lines of Isabelle Lightwoods face as she stalked over to Clary.  Clary felt nervous for the first time since meeting the sassy leader. Unsure of what was wrong, Clary tried to apologize.

  
“Iz, look I’m sorr…”  Clary was cut off as Izzy abruptly came to a stop, grabbed the flight suit of the pilot and crushed their lips together.  The kiss was demanding and fiery, shocking Clary at first.  Then she felt the older woman’s tongue brush her lip. She moaned and parted her lips for the invasion that left her both breathless and weak in the knees.  Izzy pulled back looked at the blissed out look of those emerald eyes and dove back in for another all-consuming kiss.


	6. Blood Calls to Blood

Valentine sat in the dark corner of the cantina deeply lost in the past. His fingers drumming a rhythm on the table as he watched the light bounce off the two rings on his hand causing memories to flood his mind. The gold band, the last reminder of the life he once had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_His hand brushed up the mound under her cotton top, a shiver ran across her skin. “Val… please stop teasing the baby.”_

_“Jos…you know he loves his daddy. I can’t help it. How are you feeling?”_

_“Impatient to have this boy so we can start our little family!”_

_He looked into her green eyes, his hand caressing her long red hair as he laid his face on the belly covering his child. “I love you Joselyn. I love you and our baby.”_

_“I love you too, so very much.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Valentine? Did you hear me?” Valentine swung his cold, uncaring eyes and looked over the small man anxiously waiting for his reply.

“What do you want Malachi?” His voice sounded harsh and cold, even for him.

“I found out the information on those rebels you tangled with. The ones with the bounty hunter.” At Valentines nod the infiltrator continued. “The fighter pilot is the Ranger Leader, Lightwood.  The darker woman is the bounty hunters second in command.”

“What of the other girl, the one they sent me to retrieve?”

“Look Valentine my place in the palace isn’t always the best place to get the answers that you seek.” At Valentines snarl, Malachi decided it was time to come clean.

“I said WHO IS SHE?”

“According to the rebels, she’s the long lost sister of Wayland the bounty hunter.”

“What?!?!?” Valentine jumped up, knocking the glass from the table. “What did you say?”

“Jace Wayland, bounty hunter, flies the ship Millennium Falcon. His sister apparently. She even has the family crest ring that has their shared parentage on it.”

“What’s her name, Malachi?”

“Clary… Clary Fray.” Noticing a bunch of rebels at the bar Malachi makes a hasty retreat trying not to be caught.

Valentine’s mind reeled at the information Malachi had dropped on him. ‘She kept my child from me from my child. How could she do that?’ Rage, bitter cold rage filled him. Now that he thought about it, she looked just like her mother. She had her hair and eyes. She was Joselyn reborn and he needed her, now!

VVVVVVV

Maryse watched as her daughter trained with the younger girl, a strained look on her face. Her eyes drop to her hands as she turns back to her son, worry emanating from every poor.

“Are you sure Alec?”

“We received word about the infiltrator and once we took him into custody he begged to negotiate with his knowledge for protection.”

“Should we tell them?” The Queen lifted her eyes, brown meeting hazel both mirrored with concern.

“Jace brought him in and …shall we say encouraged him to talk. He is more than aware and is on his way to round up the others that Malachi informed us. As for Izzy and the girl,” Alec paused unsure of the direction he should go. “I believe it is in the best interest of the young woman to tell her.” At this, Alec started to pace the length of his mother’s chambers.

Maryse acknowledged his suggestion while he paced. “I’ll tell your sister and let her decide. She seems to care for the woman; she would know her better than us.”  Alec nodded walking towards the door.

“I’ll send her to you mother.” He turned and walked away.

VVVVVVVV

Isabelle made her way back to her room, her mind spinning out of control trying to digest what her mother had just told her.

He knew.

He knew that Clary was his daughter.

She was in danger and they were coming for her.  Izzy decided she needed to move quickly before it was too late.

Entering her room, she opened a bag and started filling it with her and Clary’s stuff. Zipping the bag closed she was just about done, a plan almost completely formed in her mind.

They would run. Steal and fighter and be gone before anyone knew where and when. They could disappear tonight.

The sound of her door opening caused the princess to pause in her movements.

“Izzy? What’s going on?” Clary intoned looking from the Princess to the packed bags on the bed.

Izzy moved then, continuing to fill another bag with different weapons and necessities.

“We’re leaving.”  At this Clary moved forward trying to slow the older woman down.

“Why? Iz STOP!” Clary rested her hand on Izzy shoulder, feeling the tension in her muscles she knew it was something bad. Then out of know where the princess started to shake.  Silent sobs started to rack her body as she leaned forward gripping the stand she had been emptying.

“Why?” Clary tried one more time to get an answer from the distraught woman.

“Because Clary…” Izzy took a deep breath and tried to move past the lump lodged in her throat.

“Because, I can’t lose you. I waited for you all of my life and… I-I-I can’t… I WON’T lose you now.”

“What? Why would you lose me?” This time Clary moves right up behind the princess, pulling her back against her, wrapping her up in her arms.

“Because he knows.  Valentine knows and he’s bringing the Dark Lord to come after you.”

VVVVVVVV

Alec ducks as the helmet flies past his head. Peering into the room he sees his sister standing toe to toe with a furious version (up until now at least) passive redhead.  Her face flushed, eyes flashing as she spars verbally with the princess.

Shocked at the site before him, Alec stands frozen as his sister, who has blasted her way through the meanest, toughest opponents in the known galaxy is hanging her head as if she were a being scolded.

“We are not running Isabelle. I will not hide anymore.”

“Clary please…”

“NO! I get it.  Ok, you want me, maybe even like me but…”

“I love you.” The words whispered low and harsh.

“I am not…WHAT?”

A sob tears from Izzy as she looks into Clary’s eyes. “I love you dammit,” she yells as she runs from the room.

Clary noticed Alec then, standing shell shocked at what he had just heard his sister declare.

“She loves me?” Clary manages to squeak out at the Jedi before tearing off after the princess mumbling to herself about stubborn people and how was she supposed to know.

 


	7. Confessions, Plans and the Force

“So you love me?” The first words out of Clary as she reaches the other woman.

“You know, just go. Just go, Clary. You’re obviously a free woman so just…go.” The words came stuttering out of the princess, as she tried to be strong and release the other woman from any bonds she felt they had.

“Answer me Isabelle.” At this, dark eyes raise up, not wanting to but meeting the sparkling emerald eyes that held such fire that it made the princess melt deep inside.

“What does it matter?”

“Dammit Iz! I don’t… I want…” Clary sighs, “I love you, ok? I love you and I do not want to lose you either. Please, please don’t make me go.” At the pleading sound of her voice, Isabelle Lightwood cracked. She loved quickly and deeply, she was not going to give up on her love easily.  She wrapped Clary up in her arms, pulling her close.

“I love you Clary. I think I was a goner the minute you removed that helmet and flipped back your hair, all defiant and proud. I just want you to be safe.  Valentine is… he’s like nothing you have ever seen before.”  Clary, snuggled up into the princess surged upward, capturing the older woman’s lips in a blazing kiss. Izzy pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, plunging her tongue into the parted lips. A moan ripped from Clary as she melted into her lover. She pulled back, putting her head on Izzy’s shoulder, drawing in ragged breathes as both women clung to each other in the coming darkness.

The women joined the rest of the family in the Ops center; a look of concern covered their faces as they approached the others.

“Ladies thank you for joining us. We need to figure out somethings and make a plan. Go ahead and grab a seat.” Looking around the room once they took a seat Clary saw that it was the main family, Maia and Raphael Santiago, the lead of the Royal Guard in the place.

Jace motioned for some pictures to come to the screens.

“We have finished collecting the infiltrators and interrogating them. Malachi gave up both Aldertree and Duncan as his accomplices. From them all we have confirmed that they not only know about Clary, her parentage and her current location.  Because we have an intense fighting force, Valentine will not just attack outright without a plan.” Jace gave everyone a minute to digest that information before jumping into the next issue, found through the spies. “Now, we also pulled more information on Valentines current mission.  He was supposed to retrieve both Clary and someone else. According to Aldertree, he was feeding Valentine information and through him Jonathan on the new fighter being built. Apparently, Clary is one of two people who had the plans for it and know how to build it. The other is this man, Simon Lewis.” At the name, Clary gasped.

“Jace, do they have Simon? Please tell me they didn’t get him.” Jace shook his head at her question and explained what else he knew.

“Aldertree said that when Valentine arrived, after Izzy and you had left the area, he found destroyed equipment and no one in site. This is after he tried to get the information from your father. So Clary, can you explain why the Dark Lord wants you and some fix it guy?”  All eyes swung to the new comer and she decided she needed to trust them with everything.

“So, what most people do not know, not even on Corellia, is that we had a sub plant that we secretly worked on building weapons for the Rebellion.  We were called the Secret Keepers. My dad, Simon and I created the tech, built the demos and tested them, all under the nose of the Empire.  My dad was a master engineer. He could design anything.  Simon is a technical genius. He can take spare parts and build weapons.  I am the recorder, assistant in building and test pilot.  I can look at something, memorize it, and then draw it line for line.  We never need to have blue prints because they were all in my head. I do not know why I can recall everything but it was suggested that it a gift that is due to my lineage, as well as the ability to fly anything.

When my parents gave me the ring and made me leave, I went to the plant because I didn’t know where else to go.  I destroyed everything that could have been used and sent word to Simon to hide and not come back.  I waited for a while, and then made my way home.  I found them, assassinated. That is when I formulated a plan, when the fighter landed I knew if I could fix it I could leave the planet.  You know everything after that.”

“So Duncan and Aldertree both mentioned Lewis. He’s was the next target. What I do not understand is why they think he was going to use Lewis to lure you out into the open?” Jace looked up at Clary hoping for a clue.

“He’s my best friend.  We have literally never been separated since we were toddlers. Our mothers were best friends. Elaine loved me like her own and vice versa.  If Simon is caught, he would never give me up but I would have to try to get him out. Plus he’s special like me and even though I know he would never help them, I don’t know if they couldn’t force him.”

“Getting him out is going to be difficult. He has not been captured but he has disappeared. According to my contacts, he’s been gone since you disappeared. That’s a long time to hide.” Jace looked to Alec for any suggestion or ideas.  Clary looked around the room at the people who had taken her in and helped her.

“Please help me find him. I will do anything to keep him safe. Jace please…” The pleading eyes were more than enough to win over the Rebels.

“Well it looks like we need to go rescue him.” Jace said, a strange look coming over his face as he stares at the picture of Simon hovering above the table.

“You want to run a rescue party?” Alec asked as he and his twin looked at their brother with wide, surprised eyes.

“Whatever Alec, who better than us?” Jace snapped back. “Get ready. Maia you and Alec are with me in the Falcon. Iz I think you and two fighters in case we run into something I can’t handle would help. Mother, I would put the base on high alert. Raphael, please guard the Prince and the Queen, as we will all be gone. Everyone agree?” When no one objected Jace stood, the look on his face darkened with grim determination. “I’m going to go talk to our traitors one more time. Be ready to leave in two hours.” Jace rose, looked at the people at the table quietly and turned to leave. He walked a few feet and then stopped looking back at the people gathered together.

“Be ready for the worst here and when we get to the planet.  There is no telling how close Valentine is to getting him and we need to be ready to fight. We will do everything we can to bring him home, Clary. Be safe Mother and the rest of you. 

May the force be with us all."

 


End file.
